Companies that have a service component are often looking for ways to improve the experience that customers have when interacting with the company or its representatives, associates, and the like. Given the hectic schedules of people these days, it is important to provide efficient and effective customer service or assistance. Accordingly, companies, financial institutions and other entities are often looking for ways to pre-process or conduct any transaction steps or processes in advance of the customer's arrival at the banking center or retail location.